This invention relates to information handling systems, specifically to a system and method for audio control.
Information handling systems or computers are commonly used with sound cards to provide audio capability. Such sound cards are typically used in conjunction with an operating system and music application software. These sound cards have a coder/decoder or analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog conversion capability. Such a capability allows translation between the digital signals utilized by the computer and analog input or output audio signals. Computer users can thus record and enhance analog audio signals by utilizing the music application software to further process the digitized audio signals or by mixing in other digital or digitized signals. In this way, users can produce multi-media products such as music, advertisements, and sound effects for playback or for storing to mass media for distribution.
This type of computer-based sound card audio input and output system has typically suffered from a number of disadvantages. For example, these systems suffer from the disadvantage that additional adapters are required in order to use a number of components required to simultaneously proof and monitor a production of a multi-media product. For example, the use of high fidelity microphones such as XLR type low impedance microphones, line-level inputs, and MIDI inputs and outputs requires additional adapters.
One approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,175, provided for adding audio inputs into a stereo computer system. This design requires the use of an additional sound card. Another disadvantage to this approach is that the microphones that may be used with such a system are limited to those that are low-fidelity or low quality. In an effort to overcome these disadvantages, audio mixing consoles must be used to preamplify low impedance microphone inputs or to use more than one input simultaneously. For example, in order to mix a microphone and a guitar into a recording, an audio mixing console must typically be used. Yet another disadvantage is that this approach does not provide a way to hear the playback or a way to control the music application software while away from the computer. Another disadvantage is that this approach may not effectively isolate signals from the sound card, and a user may not monitor and playback the same stereo inputs and outputs while recording, without re-recording the combined signals output from the sound card through the input of the sound card.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a system and method for audio control that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for audio control are provided which substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with prior devices used in controlling audio input and output.
The present invention comprises an adapter that provides a convenient and easy-to-use means for controlling audio input and output for recording. In accordance with one aspect of the invention an audio control system has a first input, each adapted to receive a high fidelity microphone, such as a low impedance microphone, and a second input adapted to receive a musical instrument. The system also has at least two outputs, each adapted to transmit analog signals to an input of a sound card of a computer, and electrical circuitry coupling the inputs to the outputs.
In another embodiment, the system has an additional input adapted to receive analog signals from an output of the sound card, and at least one additional output adapted to transmit analog signals to a receiver together with electrical circuitry coupling the additional input to the additional output. The electrical circuitry is operable to transmit analog signals from the first and second inputs to the receiver and to the input of the sound card, the electrical circuitry further operable to resistively isolate the analog signals transmitted from the output of the sound card from the input of the sound card.
In another embodiment, the system has a controller input adapted to receive a recording controller, and a controller output adapted to couple to the computer together with electrical circuitry coupling the controller input to the controller output.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for controlling audio input and output. The method includes coupling a first input adapted to receive a high fidelity microphone to a first channel of a sound card of a computer. The method then couples a second input adapted to receive a musical instrument to a second channel of the sound card. In a further embodiment, the method further comprises coupling a MIDI device to the computer.
The present invention may also permit playback while recording, while eliminating feedback of combined signals output from the sound card back to the input of the sound card, so that they are not re-recorded. Another technical advantage is a method for audio control that does not rely entirely on software controls. Another technical advantage of the present invention is a method that allows the use of high-fidelity recording equipment without the need for additional complex mixing circuitry or adapters.
A further technical advantage of the present invention is a system that allows for remote control and monitoring of a recording session. Another technical advantage of the present invention is an adapter that permits hands-free control and quick and convenient access to inputs, outputs and controls for a recording session.